


I'll still love you when the lights come up.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, a little bit of smut, almost nothing, and feelings, just calum falling in love, luke an ash are mentioned like twice, we really need more malum over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum falls even more in love every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll still love you when the lights come up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is, really. I was going to write something about jealous!Calum but then I thought that wasn't original and this happened and I don't know what it is.
> 
> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for the mistakes.  
> Enjoy, you beautiful people.

It's 2 am, Calum forgot to grab his hoodie before leaving the tourbus and the cold wind is making him shake.

He doesn't know what he is doing walking around empty streets of London at 2 am, but he guesses that Michael Clifford and his puppy eyes have something to do with it.

Calum was really comfy laying in his bunk, but then Michael came saying that he really needed a hamburger and he managed to get Calum dressed up and dragged him out of the tourbus. 

They've been half an hour walking now and Calum is sure that they're lost, but he doesn't mention it, because Michael seemed pretty excited about buying a hamburger and now he's walking by his side, with his fists wrapped in the sleeves of his hoodie, too big for him, and his bottom lip is between his teeth, trying to stop them from shaking. He looks cold and tired so Calum decides that it's not the right time to tease him.

"Mike, I think we should go back to the tourbus" he says though, because he can't stop his teeth and hands from shaking and the wind is colder every minute that goes by. Michael looks at him with wide eyes "I'll buy you your hamburger tomorrow, I promise" Calum adds and he gains half a smile from Michael.

Another cold shiver runs down Calum's spine, making his whole body shake one more time, and Michael frowns, worried. He walks closer and wraps an arm around Calum's shoulders, pressing him by his side.

They walk back to the tourbus like that and Calum feels a little warmer, at least his teeth stop shaking, and Michael's familiar scent surrounds him, his muscles relax and he leans against Michael's side, feeling tired but comfortable. Michael's fingers rub little circles on his shoulder and it makes Calum's heart beat faster and warm his body even though the wind is still cold.

Calum looks at Michael as they walk together, the moon draws beautiful shadows on his pale face and his green eyes are clear and shining and Calum feels a little bit in love tonight.

 

\----

 

It's 3 am and Calum is lying in the sand. The sky is dark and the wind is hard, messing up his hair, but this night it isn't a cold wind, it's warm around his skin and it smells like home.

They're back in Sydney and Calum hadn't noticed how much he's missed the beach until Ashton said that he would like to go for a walk at 1 am and they ended up here.

The sky is as dark as Calum's hair and the water is as dark as the sky. There are little stars shining and the moon isn nowhere to be seen. Calum has his feet sunk in the sand, it's rough against his skin, but it feels good somehow.

He doesn't know where Ashton and Luke are, but he can see Michael, a little far away from where he is, walking near to the seashore. It's a beautiful image, Michael with his feet under the water, splashing with every step, his arms wrapped around himself, as if he's trying to warm his own body, and his hair moving because of the wind.

The air smells like salt and Calum feels like home again, and a little bit more in love.

 

\----

 

They're going to another city in another country and Calum doesn't even know where anymore. They are always moving, everything is changing and it's scaring.

Calum is looking out one of the windows of the tourbus, he doesn't know what hour it is, but it's dark outside and he just sees shadows passing by.

He should go to sleep, but he can't, he feels a weird pressure inside his chest, he has been feeling it for a while now, everytime they go to a new country where people scream for them and for their music. He guesses that the pressure maybe has something to do with the surprise that he feels when he thinks about how much people seems to love them, he always dreamed with the fame, the band, but actually living it is really different, and he never thought that they would seriously have a chance in the music world.

He's still looking out the window and trying to get rid of that strange feeling in his chest when Michael sits beside him and pulls a blanket over the two of them.

Calum looks at him, Michael's eyes are sleepy.

"I woke up and you weren't in your bunk" he whispers, his voice sounds rough because of the sleep "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Calum answers, whispering too, because he guesses that it must be pretty late "Just couldn't sleep, I guess I'm nervous".

"Cuddles?" Michael says, opening his arms with a little smile playing on his lips, and Calum leans against him without a second thought.

They are always moving and everything is changing and it's scary, but Michael's arms are tight around Calum's waist. Calum knows that Michael is that thing in his life that will never change, that thing that will never move from his side, and that thought make the strange feeling go away and he closes his eyes, suddenly feeling really tired.

Calum doesn't know what's wrong with him at night lately, but he feels in love one more time.

 

\----

 

Calum didn't want to go out tonight. And maybe he shouldn't have gone out tonight.

Because he's pinned against a bathroom door in some club and he doesn't know where country he is or what time it is or when Michael shoved a hand on his skinny jeans.

His head is resting against the door and his eyes hurt because he has them closed too tight and everything smells like alcohol.

Michael has his head over Calum's shoulder, his hair tickles his neck and his breath warms a spot in his t-shirt. One of his hands is on Calum's waist, keeping it still against the door, and the other one is inside Calum's pants, inside Calum's underwear.

Calum tries to close his eyes even harder, but he can't, he's already seeing little lights behind his eyelids, but he's not sure if he's seeing them because of closing his eyes so tight or because of Michael's hand, sliding lazily up and down his erection.

He feels his whole body tense. He has one hand squeezing Michael's arm, the one that it's moving, and his nails are sinking in Michael's skin, it must hurt, but he doesn't care right now. 

Calum has his other hand entangled in Michael's hair, he's trying to pull his head up, because they haven't kissed even once. He doesn't know how they ended up in this position, in this bathroom, but they haven't kissed and Calum's lips feel like burning and he wants, needs Michael's mouth against them.

But Michael doesn't let him. He keeps his forehead resting against Calum's shoulder as he speeds up the pace of his hand, and Calum feels desperate and burning all over and shaking and his nails sink even more in Michael's skin.

Calum isn't sure what's happening, he doesn't know where he is, he doesn't know what time it is or how this started, he just knows that Michael's hand is moving too fast and his chest is on fire and his legs feel like they won't be able to support his own weight for so much longer.

Calum doesn't know what's wrong with him at night lately, but he feels like he's going to explode and he feels more in love than ever.

 

\----

 

They're in Sydney again. They're not on the beach this time, but the air still smells like salt and the wind is warm against Calum's skin.

They're in Michael's treehouse. Just Michael and Calum.

Michael is sitting in the floor and Calum is laying down with his head on Michael's thighs, just like when they were little kids.

It's around 4 am, everything is black, there are some stars shining and it's full moon. Calum isn't tired at all.

His back hurts a little because of lying on the hard floor, but Michael's hand is playing with his hair and he can hear his steady breathing and he feels comfortable.

"Mike, aren't you scared?" Calum whispers, because it seems like his normal tone would sound like a scream in the calm of the night.

"Scared of what?" Michael asks, whispering too.

"This whole being famous thing" Calum says. 

Michael's hand stops playing with his hair and Calum makes a little whiny noise to make it move again, he feels a little stupid, but it works, Michael starts to play with his hair again, laughing a little.

"Yeah, sometimes" Michael finally answers "Everything is going too fast, but I'm with you guys, so I know everything's going to be fine".

Calum sits up, he looks at Michael and his green eyes seem to be the only thing that isn't dark tonight.

"Yeah, everything's changing" Calum says "but you're still here. I mean, I feel like you're the only thing that never changes in my life" he looks down at the floor, because Michael's green eyes seem too intense suddenly "I like it".

There's a comfortable silence between them, and the air smells like salt and the wind is warm and Calum loves to be home.

Then Michael's fingers are in Calum's jaw, he makes him look into his green eyes again, and Calum's heartbeats are too loud, they sound like a scream in the calm of the night.

Michael leans in slowly and presses their lips together. Calum's lips doesn't burn like he thought they would if they finally kissed someday, they just feel warm, like the wind that night. Michael's lips are gentle rubbing his softly, and they make Calum run out of air and they make Calum's heartbeat sound even louder and this night Calum feels how he falls in love slowly.

 

\----

 

Calum's lips are burning tonight. 

His lips and his chest and his toes and the palms of his hands. 

They're in some country far away from home, but Calum is feeling like home.

Michael's weight on top of him clouds his mind and he can't think straight anymore, he just can feel. 

Calum can feel Michael's hands over the naked skin of his arms, his chest, his belly, his legs. Calum can feel Michael's breath over his lips, his neck and shoulders. Calum can feel Michael's legs between his own and Michael's chest brushing against his own. Calum can feel Michael's skin under his hands, between his nails.

The room is dark, just illuminated by the moonlight that enters through the open window and it draws beautiful shadows over Michael's pale skin.

The only sounds in the room are heavy breaths and soft moans and it smells like sweat and sex and Michael.

Calum's skin is burning, his chest is on fire, his head is dizzy and he feels Michael more real than ever.

Michael's teeth sink in the skin of Calum's collarbones and it drags a groan out of Calum's lips, a moan that makes him open his eyes and makes it all even more real.

Calum wraps his legs around Michael's waist and he entangles his fingers in Michael's hair and tries to bring him closer, because his body is warm, inside and out, and it makes him feel like home, and he never wants to lose this feeling. 

He never wants to lose Michael.

The room is dark and it smells like sweat and sex and Michael and tonight Calum feels so damn in love he didn't know someone could feel this much.

 

\----

 

Everything is clear.

There's no darkness or stars or moon. There's just light filling up the room, and it doesn't smells like sweat and sex anymore, but it still smells like Michael.

Calum opens his eyes, everything is clear and it hurts a little, but when he turns his head he sees Michael asleep next to him, the sunlight draws beautiful shadows over his pale skin, and the light doesn't make Calum's eyes hurt anymore.

Michael moves when the light hits his face, he lets out a little annoyed noise that makes Calum smile and then he opens his green eyes, looking right at Calum, his gaze filled up with sleep, tiredness, fond and something intense that Calum doesn't know what it is.

The sun is shining, everything is clear, Michael is smiling at Calum, it makes something warm spreads through his belly and his chest.

Calum moves even closer to Michael, he buries his face in his neck and breathes him in, he smells like home and there's no darkness or stars or moon, and Calum is in love.

And, this time, he says it out loud.

"I'm in love with you" he mumbles against Michael's skin, brushing his neck with his lips.

Michael doesn't answer, he makes another little noise and wraps his arms around Calum, trying to pull him even closer, he kisses Calum's temple and it feels like an 'I love you too'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think about this, please x


End file.
